


Arrangements

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF, Beach Volleyball RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble and a Half, F/F, F/M, Florida Marlins, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They have an understanding.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 'companion' ficlet to a longer fic, but I scrapped the longer fic.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Matt has learned to take their teasing with a grain of salt and a good natured smirk; it’s not like he hasn’t heard ‘Matt May’ before. He and Misty have a strong enough relationship that Matt knows nothing can come between them, nothing.

They never see each other though, that’s what’s really tough. She’s always touring, playing in tournaments, and Matt’s always at the ballpark or on the road. Everyone told them the first year of marriage would be tough, but sometimes, Matt finds himself thinking, What _marriage?_

They have an understanding though, something they worked out in the early months, when they knew that they wouldn’t be spending as much time together as they’d hoped. 

Matt rolls over in bed and looks at the sleeping form in his bed, traces his palm down Paul’s back, rests his cheek near Paul’s shoulder, and knows that somewhere, Misty and Kerri are doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
